LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 November 2012
11:57 GTG 11:57 PIZZA! 11:59 Good'aye! 12:01 Ahem. 12:01 AHEM. 12:01 .mehA 12:32 Heyo! 12:32 whoops 12:32 12:33 Hiya 12:33 half afk 12:33 12:34 What's up? 12:34 I missed Le because of, PIZZA! 12:34 Not much 12:34 you? 12:34 Not much 12:34 12:34 Brb 12:34 Yes, I am a "copycat" 12:34 12:34 Not 12:34 12:38 Never mind. 12:42 back 12:42 sorta 12:42 12:42 12:48 hello 12:50 hi 12:50 Yo 12:51 Hi everyone 12:51 so whats been happening the past few days? 12:51 Hiya 12:51 You there Le?! 12:51 Hey Le! 12:52 Glad to see ya back from your PIZZA! 12:52 12:54 Le? 12:55 12:55 yoiuve been talking to thin air 12:56 12:56 (rolls eyes) 12:56 AH 12:56 12:56 12:56 :tf: 12:56 Hey! 12:56 The Le speaks! 12:57 http://www.rockraidersunited.org/uploads/jawards/figtroll1.png 12:57 It's a troll face on a minifig. : 12:57 * 12:57 12:58 Alright rays 12:58 Yes Le? 01:00 :'( oh no I've been dreading this moment 01:00 it's time 01:00 my computer hardrive is almost full 01:00 D: 01:00 D: 01:01 it's time to delete my 8,000 LU screenshots D': 01:02 NNNOOOOO!!!!! 01:02 Put them online! 01:02 Don't delete them! 01:03 how do I put a mass quontity of pics online at once then? And most of them are just of my LU character 01:03 Um... 01:03 Dropbox? 01:03 01:04 GTG 01:04 TTYL 01:04 Cya! 01:04 I meen on a blogpost 01:04 or something 01:04 Bye Rays!! 01:04 Bye Le's! 01:04 01:04 XD 01:04 *Le 01:04 BTW 01:05 De-admin me. 01:05 Okie Dokie 01:05 01:05 Blogpost, polt? 01:05 Goodbye all! 01:05 And once again thanks le! 01:05 01:05 Bye! 01:05 01:06 IDK I know that you can mass post images on the wiki photo page 01:06 Gtg too, cya guys 01:06 but IDK how? 01:06 bey 01:07 You mean, like on the Bricks page? 01:07 hi 01:07 Hiya 01:07 yes 01:07 I do 01:07 and jammester has done it with all his pics a long time ago 01:08 or rio 01:08 not shure 01:08 I'm looking through them now and most of them are acctually of me out of bounds 01:08 I've been uploading those images using the Mass Image Uploaded 01:08 but there are over 2000 images 01:09 how do I do that? 01:09 and I've been doing it for months now. 01:09 oh my 01:09 It would take too long to do 8000 01:09 hmm.... 01:09 I gtg guys cya 01:09 I'll just download the 500 in the out of bounds folder 01:12 OMG XD I just found a pic that looks just like The Pillar OF Autum from the out of bound view of the VE 01:14 wow I don't remember knowing all these weird gliches. 01:15 ??? I have a single screenshot of me in frostgurg. I didn't get to frostburg the first year? Wut? 01:19 and i scrolled to the bottom. the last pick says: "Failed to logg in, LEGO Universe has closed. Thank You Adventurer." 01:21 ok I've decided, I will delete them, but make a copy on a flash drive. 01:23 well....I have to wait a while now 01:31 afk 01:49 well....it's done 01:49 I guess, bey 05:36 hi 05:36 bye 07:33 anyone here? 08:19 Test: http://www.wikia.com 12:31 HI 12:31 12:32 Hey! 12:32 12:32 12:32 Hello 12:32 PM Bin! 12:32 Hi Seripim 12:32 Sooo 12:33 What's up? 12:33 12:33 nothing 12:33 Same here, just got up an hour ago 12:33 12:33 Just got up 30min Go 12:33 Wow 12:33 12:34 12:34 12:34 Well, at least you slept longer 12:34 12:34 12:34 12:34 impin on my ipad 12:34 Ah, I am on a Imac 12:34 Ipod doesn't like chat 12:34 12:34 12:35 In my opinion Mac stinks 12:35 12:35 12:35 Mac runs faster then my PC 12:35 12:35 12:35 I got a pc 12:35 My PC is ok, but it LAGS on games 12:35 Oh 12:36 brb 12:38 Back 12:39 12:39 So, is your Ipad the Ipad Mini? 12:39 Or the regular Ipad? 12:39 No my school ipad 12:39 itsipad it's regular 12:39 Ah 12:39 Ok 12:39 what games do you have on your Mac? 12:39 I take back what I said about computer, it runs smooth with some games, but not all games 12:40 Hmmm..I have Roblox, a game called RC Mini Racers (Made with Unity3d Game Engine) 12:40 And, a bunch of 3d modeling programs 12:40 12:40 Lol 12:40 And I don't have the money for a Mac...it's the family desktop (AWEEEESOOOME) 12:41 And my PC is my computer that I do school on 12:41 12:41 I hate Roblox 12:41 It's ok...never as good as LU 12:41 And I hate their chat filter 12:41 It's awful 12:41 all this bad language gets through 12:41 12:41 its like a copy of Legos/lego universe 12:41 Oh, BTW, the horse in my profile pic I 3d modeled. 12:42 cool 12:42 I got lots of games only pc 12:42 Yes, Roblox is not much different then LEGO's, but, on the other hand, Mega Blocks is kinda a copy of LEGO too. 12:42 -on 12:42 yep 12:42 Oh, and for the Mac, I have a game called......CUBEMEN! 12:43 lol 12:43 It's actually not bad. 12:43 12:43 12:43 i got minecraft,team fortress 2,alien swarm, and like a few other games on my pc 12:43 Oh, and almost forgot, ANGRY BIRDS! 12:43 12:43 cool 12:43 Minecraft? I have played Classic before 12:44 Minecraft is cool, but, it's sorta, blocky. 12:44 I LOVE minecraft 12:44 12:44 12:44 lolpoll of course blocky lol 12:44 Uploading 12:44 theylol they updated it a week ago 01:02 Soooo 01:02 Now what 03:31 ack I have a mass head ache 03:31 oh hello 03:31 Hi 03:33 ooh the Saxxy award are coming up http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=9310 03:33 ok 03:34 it's not what it sounds like 03:34 it's TF2 03:34 I know, what does it sound like, like? 03:34 03:34 like, ike? 03:35 *like 03:35 No 03:35 NVM 03:35 03:36 03:37 If i stop typing some time today in the midle of a conversation just know that I have not found sleep in the past 24 hours. I may have suddenly dropped to the floor in a daze. 03:38 XD 03:38 03:39 last night was crazy. Dr.Sapling Was On The Rise! WAHAHAHA! 03:39 but I lost my Bushtache and my Gotealefe 03:40 03:40 an awsome ca=ostume party. 03:40 *costume 03:40 # 03:41 well....happy almost 1.4.4 03:44 ok... 03:47 Fell asleep? 03:47 XD 03:47 no just watching Fed The east 03:47 *feed 03:48 Oh 03:48 03:49 Hi 03:49 HI 03:49 hilo 03:51 Sorry, kinda on a different site 03:51 me too 03:51 hr 03:51 he 03:51 hi 03:54 User blog:Rioforce 03:55 what do they meen Loyd is Older? 03:56 I didn't see this episoad 03:56 IT seems ther is a paradox 04:02 It was the one with the Grundle 04:04 Template:YTMusicPlayer 07:14 Hi 07:14 Amazing 07:14 There is ABSOLUTELY no chat displayed until I started talking. 07:16 Hi. 07:19 Ugh, whenever I do ANYTHING in Unity I find that I need to do something that requires Pro. 07:20 Then I spent several days looking for a workaround. 07:22 Then don't do stuff that requires Pro. 07:22 And have a horrible game, sure. 07:23 Um, 07:23 We need an open-source occlusion culling script that we can edit to "bake" the culling onto brick-built models. 07:23 then switch to a different engine. 07:23 We've considered that before. 07:23 Unreal, Source, others 07:23 Several times. 07:23 Sadly Stopsecret is already very well acquainted with Unity. 07:24 Plus, the editor doesn't support Mac. 07:24 So we'd lose SS completely. 07:26 Bronys. Yuck! 07:26 User:Rioforce/Photos 07:27 GTG 08:18 Hi 08:45 :l 09:51 Hello everyone 10:38 afk on esec 10:40 back 11:00 did he go? 11:06 I just got Pokemon Sapphire Ruby and Emerald for $16.99. 11:35 hi 11:37 hi 11:46 HUNTER! 11:46 Hi 11:46 11:46 HI! 11:46 New update for LUC 11:46 what is it? 11:46 I shaded teh blocks 11:46 and some other stuff 11:46 cool 11:46 a bunch of different stuff 11:46 hows the server going? 11:47 and the mod? 11:47 Mod: No Reports as of yet. 11:47 Server: Havnt been working on it and Prof hasnt completed/sent any other worlds 11:47 Also Ferf quit 11:48 why he quit? 11:48 He needed more practice with texturing. 11:48 ah. 11:49 But yea, things be lookin a whole lot better 11:49 Mod: http://youtu.be/PUNaULUeyM8 11:49 good 11:49 we know about yours Mth 11:49 lookms awsome 11:50 When using the pack make sure to use MCpatcher and and select all features in it other than bettergrass 11:50 And mythrun, that looks epic 11:51 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/tnsminifig.png 11:51 Awesome dude 11:52 Just wondering but have you heard of my LUC project? 11:52 Still have a lot of work to do for v0.1a. 11:52 I'll probably update to 1.4.4 soon. 11:52 Cool 11:53 Still waiting for the music for the menu and VE. 11:53 ok I may be afk for a while just finishing the last boss of an awsome adventure map 11:53 afk 11:53 Haven't even started building the VE. 11:53 Myth if you get the chance I'd love if you could look at my texturepack and my LUC project 11:54 Oh and I have a model of the VE 11:54 ProfessorBrick sent it to me 11:54 took it from the lu files and imported into mc 11:54 I could send you it if you'd like 11:54 No thanks. 11:55 Okay 2012 11 10